


Pregnant Mulder 18

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-15
Updated: 2002-12-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Jenny has a talent she finally reveals to her extended family.





	Pregnant Mulder 18

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Pregnant Mulder 18

### Pregnant Mulder 18

#### by Bertie

Title: Pregnant Mulder Chapter 18   
Author: Bertie   
Email:   
Series: Pregnant Mulder   
Other Website: http://www.squidge.org/~bermille Archive: yes   
Category: Male Pregnancy   
Notes: Thanks to Mich and Chad for wonderful betas and suggestions! 

It had been three months since Walter learned he was pregnant. He had just started his extended vacation from work, after having spent the majority of his time at the office trying to dissuade the Bureau from seeking Alex. He was surprised one day to find a memo saying that all further investigation into Alex Krycek would cease. When Walter told this to everyone, Dana noticed Alex's pensive look and she growled, "Oh, no--You aren't going anywhere, Mister!" 

"Dana, it could be vitally important to find out why they decided to stop the investigation." 

"No!" 

Alex pouted briefly, but didn't say anything more. 

Walter's belly still didn't really show when he was dressed, but Alex was a mess: he bitched continuously, had swollen ankles, sore nipples and he was beginning to develop pretty breasts. Alex hated them but Dana, trying to cheer him up, said she'd always wanted a chick with a dick. That didn't help matters at all, especially when Walter and Mulder heard that, they laughed their asses off. 

They all stared in shock when Alex ran from the room at the comment, tears clearly falling down his face and his bottom lip quivering. 

Jenny, who had seemed oblivious to all the adult talk, ran after Alex shaking her finger at the rest of them. Dana gasped, realizing she was being badly influenced by the men in her life. She sighed. 

"I better go try to comfort him...." 

"Why? He's an adult, if he can't take a joke...." 

"Walter Sergei Skinner! I don't want to hear any more smart talk from you! You're the reason he's knocked up in the first place!" she scolded, glaring at the older man fiercely before leaving the room. 

Mulder was breast-feeding during this exchange and Walter thought he looked especially beautiful. 

"Was I so wrong?" he asked the love of his life. 

"Yes, but you're right also. Alex is an adult and should be able to handle some good natured teasing. Seems the hormones in his body are reacting differently with him than they did with me. I think he may have more female hormones and the nanos are trying to work with them." He cast a doubtful look at the door that Alex and Dana had disappeared through. "Doesn't seem they're succeeding very well." 

"Shit, I hope I don't get so emotional!" 

Mulder snorted. "You've been too ill to have any other emotion. I wonder if maybe you need a dosage of nanos to control --" 

"No fucking way!" Walter cut him off in mid-thought. "I refuse to have more nanos put in me! If I have to be sick for the rest of the pregnancy then so be it!" 

Mulder didn't respond, concentrating more on trying to get Kit to fall asleep than on his lover's childish hysterics. Walter watched the two people in his life that he loved more than his own, and he sighed. He knew he was being overly emotional over the health of the lives he was carrying in his body. Babies who were going to be a part of his and Mulder's life and he realized he was wrong to overreact. Maybe he did need to get a new dosage of--he couldn't even think it. 

"I love you and Kit more than anything else in the world, even my own life, baby, but I can't even think about having more of that shit put in me!" 

Mulder removed one hand from under Kit and pulled Walter to him. He kissed him softly. 

"You don't have to, Walter, but you may want Dana to check you out--find out if you're OK, maybe your hormone levels aren't acting right." 

Walter sighed. "All right, I'll have Dana check me out tomorrow." 

* * *

Dana found Jenny hugging and kissing Alex over and over as he lay sprawled on the bed, his arm around the little girl. 

"Mommy! You hurt Awex!" Jenny accused as she pulled out of Alex's arms and stood glaring at her mother. 

"I know, and I'm going to apologize--Alex, I was wrong to say that about you. I love you and I don't think you're a chick with a --" She stopped, looking pointedly at Jenny. "Go play in your room, Jenny. I need to speak to Alex alone." 

Jenny put her hands on her hips. "Kiss first!" 

Dana smiled then bent and kissed Jenny. "Now, Awex!" 

Dana looked at Alex whose eyes were still red but he didn't look averse to a kiss. She bent and kissed him softly then more passionately. Alex moaned in her mouth and pulled her closer. When Dana pulled away to tell Jenny to leave, her daughter had vacated the room already. 

She turned back to Alex and said, "I'm sorry, my love. It was wrong of me to say that to you. There is no excuse for my behavior." 

Alex nodded as if weighing the sincerity of her words, and when he replied, his tone was equally formal but warm. "I forgive you, Dana. I love you and know that wasn't something you'd say, normally. I think having three men in your life who can have children is probably wearing you out. Maybe you should go back to your practice." 

"I would love to do that, Alex, but I can't. I've already called several people and I've been writing a letter of resignation to the board members. I explained it was a family emergency and there was nothing I could do. I have too much to do here with you and Walter. I don't want to chance something happening to either one of you." 

Alex bottom lip trembled. "You didn't talk to me first?" 

Dana sighed. "Alex, I've lived alone a long time. When Jenny was born, it made me more independent minded than ever. I had to take care of everything on my own. But I promise you, I will work on including you in all my decisions from now on. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." 

Alex grinned in delight and pulled Dana down to him and kissed her. Dana pulled away to kiss Alex's chin before saying, "Jenny has really grown since you've been around, Alex. She left without me even asking her." 

"She told me earlier that she wanted us to kiss and hug so we can lay on top of each other." 

Dana's eyes bugged out. "What? Where did she get that?" 

"I think from TV." 

Dana shook her head. "I think we should keep her away from the TV for a while--say until she graduates from college." 

Alex laughed, then, still smiling, asked: "Dana, will you marry me?" 

Dana's eyes widened. She certainly hadn't been expecting her over-emotional, not to mentions six-months-pregnant boyfriend to pop the question. 

"I know I have the hormones of a teenage mother, but I love you and I can't imagine living my life without you," he continued. 

It didn't take more than a moment for Scully to grin hugely and reply, "Oh, Alex! Yes, I will be your wife." 

Alex whooped and pulled her to him. 

* * *

"What the hell are they doing in there?" asked Mulder, hearing Alex's whoop. 

"Maybe she found 'that' spot..." Walter trailed off. 

"She might have," Mulder said it so nonchalantly, that Walter was immediately relieved he didn't have to explain how he knew about Alex's 'spot.' 

"May I find _your_ 'spot', Mulder?" Walter's voice was low and sexy. 

Mulder grinned. "Let me put Kit to bed then I'm all yours." 

Walter was very glad that his daily nausea usually tapered off by three in the afternoon and he would feel good at least until the next morning. He waited patiently while Mulder laid Kit in the basket and then he helped Mulder open the sofa bed. He grinned as Mulder lay back on the bed, a sexy, lopsided smile on his face. Walter groaned. "That always makes me so horny, baby." 

Just then Walter put his hand over his mouth. "Oh god, Mulder--" He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Violent retching sounds came from behind the bathroom door. Mulder chose not to be hurt by it and looked over at Kit. 

"He loves me, Kit, I know he does." 

Walter came back looking sheepish, water from the sink still sparkling on his chin and lips. He asked, "Did I ruin it completely?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Never. I'll always want you, Walter." 

Walter groaned and lay down beside his lover. "Have I told you lately that you're the love of my life?" 

Mulder smiled and shook his head. "Not in the last five minutes, but I love hearing it just the same." 

They kissed and Mulder pulled Walter on top of him, wanting to be careful of the lives growing inside of the older man. 

* * *

"You're what?!" 

"We're engaged." Dana grinned widely, holding on to a stiff-with-tension Alex. He wasn't certain how the other men would react to the news. 

"Can we have breakfast now?" Mulder whined. 

Dana sighed. "Such romantic souls!" 

She got up and turned to the stove to fix breakfast. 

"Congratulations, Alex. She is a good woman and I know you will do right by her." Alex smiled; glad Walter had decided to act more cordially towards him since last night. 

Amusement tinged his words when Mulder smirked and said, "So, should we get hitched, Walter?" 

Walter noticed Mulder's slight smile and shrugged. "Think we can move to Vermont any time soon?" 

Mulder shook his head. "It would be a shotgun wedding, Walter." 

Walter sighed, more concerned about his insides than a possible wedding. He hoped he could eat breakfast today without having to rush to the bathroom. 

"Dana, do you think Walter may need more nanos since he's been so ill for so long?" 

Dana turned from the stove and looked at Walter. "I'll check your hormone levels, Walter. See if that's the cause. I would think a mild case of hyperemesis would be controlled by the nanos. It could be that your nanos are working overtime because you are carrying two fetuses." 

Walter sighed with relief. That seemed far better than adding more nanos to his body. After they ate, Walter was very relieved that he didn't immediately lose all the food, so he felt much better about having Dana draw blood from him. 

They went to her makeshift lab and she told him, "I'll be resigning from the clinic on the first, Walter, but I will ask to use the facilities there from time to time. I'll have to be given permission and be very discreet about what I do there." 

"I would think Mulder's friends could help you find a good lab if you're worried about discretion." 

She nodded. "I'll give that some thought." She held up the vial of murky red liquid. "All done. I will run this over to the lab later this afternoon." She kissed his cheek. 

Her face was close to his and she smelled wonderful. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. 

"Sorry," he murmured against her mouth, "just had a barbaric but justifiable urge to feel like a man." 

She smiled. "Hmm, I think I wouldn't mind being your sounding board." 

They kissed again softly then pulled away and smiled warmly at one another. 

* * *

Alex gingerly lay on the sofa, his feet propped up. Mulder put Kit in the basket and began to massage Alex's big sore feet. Alex moaned. 

"Oh, damn, yes! Thanks so much!" 

Mulder smiled. "I know exactly what you're going through but my ankles rarely got a chance to swell up the way Dana kept me bed bound. You're lucky you get to move around." 

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Alex murmured, his eyes closed. 

Mulder's hands caressed from the swollen ankles upward to the hairy calves. Alex purred. As Mulder continued, Alex murmured, 

"If you go a little higher, I'll make it worth your while." 

Mulder looked into the heavy-lidded, dreamy green eyes. A hint of humor played along Alex's pretty lips. 

"Why, Alex, I thought you were a taken man. You sure Dana wouldn't mind me fucking her fianc?" 

"I'm not married yet, Fox." The purr ran straight to Mulder's cock which throbbed in his pants. 

Mulder inched his hands closer and closer to the bulge in Alex's shorts. 

"Touch me, Fox--please," Alex begged. 

"How can I refuse?" responded Mulder, feeling his own cock desperately wanting to get into the action too. One finger slid up the length of Alex's erect cock. 

Alex leaned back and sighed. He was so distracted by Mulder's touch that he wasn't bothered when Mulder asked him to take off his shirt. 

Mulder licked his lips, seeing Alex's small breasts displayed for him. He leaned his head down and ran his hair over them, nuzzling between them. When his mouth latched on to one nipple, Alex cried out, 

"Fuck! My nipples have never been so sensitive!" Mulder continued to lave and suck on one of the hyper-sensitive protuberances. "Oh, god, I think I could come just from you sucking them!" Alex pulled on Mulder's ears. "Kiss me, Fox." 

Mulder reluctantly lifted his head and captured that sweet mouth with his own. Alex snagged the back of Mulder's shirt and pulled it off. Then he pulled Mulder down atop him and moaned as their breasts slid over each other. Alex's eyes rolled to the back of his head-- the sensation was incredible. He and Mulder were practically acting out their own lesbian fantasy. This thought made him laugh out loud, but did nothing to dim his ardor, and the chuckle faded to a groan as their mouths found each other and their hands mapped their bodies as if exploring new territory. 

* * *

Walter and Dana opened the door to the cabin. They had just returned from shopping, and had taken Jenny with them. Now the little girl put her hands to her mouth, then held them up to Dana. Her Mommy pulled her up into her arms and whispered, "What is it, Jenny?" 

"Daddy and Awex -." She pointed to the living room. 

Walter looked at his favorite little girl curiously, and then rushed into the living room to see Fox and Alex making love on the couch. He backed away before either man noticed he was even there, getting aroused the sight of them. 

He returned to Dana and Jenny and sighed. 

"They're just loving each other, Jenny." 

Dana's eyes bugged out. Jenny had somehow 'seen' what had been taking place without being in the room. She blushed furiously, wondering if Jenny had been able to 'see' her and Alex when-- 

"Oh, god!" she moaned to Walter. 

Walter shook his head and said, "Not now. Take her to her room and play with her. I'll get the groceries." 

Dana nodded and went down the hall, hoping Jenny didn't see what Alex and Fox were doing on the couch. 

Walter returned to the living room and watched as Alex and Fox came in each other's arms, their mouths glued together. He waited a few moments before he went over and tapped them both lightly on the head. 

"Wha-?" they both complained. They were both still too fuck-stupid to be overly upset by it. 

"Our little Jenny has finally shown an ability, Mulder. She saw her Daddy and Alex making love to each other on the couch." 

"Jenny watched us? I thought she was with you?" Mulder asked curiously. Finally awake from his stupor. 

Walter shook his head. "Jenny was with her favorite Uncle Walter and her Mommy, but she 'saw' what you two were doing just the same. Right through the closed front door." 

Mulder eyes widened. "She has telepathy?" 

Walter shrugged. "I don't know the right term. She just knew what you two were doing." 

Alex groaned. "Poor Jenny. I hope she doesn't think I was doing something wrong with Fox." 

Walter shook his head. "No, I explained to her you two were just loving each other." 

Alex sighed in relief. 

"Looks like we won't be the only ones being tested, Alex." 

Mulder stood up and shook his head emphatically. 

"No! I will not subject my daughter to the same things they did to me, Walter!" 

"Baby, she needs to be tested. Here's a thought--maybe you could do the testing--" 

Mulder put his hands to his face and groaned. "I'll have to think about it." 

He rushed into the bathroom to hide from the suggestion. 

Walter sighed. "He knows she will have to be tested at some point." 

Alex nodded then raised himself from the couch, his breasts bouncing slightly. 

"You looked very good, lying there thoroughly debauched." 

Alex smirked then wiggled his ass. Walter grabbed Alex and kissed him hard, then let him go. 

"Get cleaned up, Alex. We need to bring the groceries in." 

Alex nodded and joined Mulder in the bathroom. Walter went out to the suburban to bring in the first few bags. 

* * *

While they were eating, Dana, having already fed Jenny, took her to her room to put her to bed. Once they were out of the room, Walter brought up the subject of having Jenny tested. 

"Walter!" Mulder pouted, wishing his lover hadn't brought the subject up again. 

"Mulder?" Dana interjected after she had re-entered the room. "I know you don't like the idea of testing, but Jenny seems open to it." 

Mulder's eyes widened. "You talked to her about it?" 

"Yes. That's why I spent so much time with her earlier. I was asking her about how long she had been able to see things." 

"Dana, I wish you'd consulted with me..." 

Dana scoffed. "I couldn't do that, not with your cock inside my fianc!" 

Alex blushed. "Dana, I'm sorry if I hurt you--" 

Dana shook her head. "It's has nothing to do with you, Alex. It has to do with Mulder and me, since we are Jenny's parents. We have to decide what's right for our child." She sighed. "I didn't test her, Mulder. All I did was ask if it would be OK if one of us asked her about what she can 'see'. I only asked her after she had explained that she had been able to see all of us at one time being intimate with each other. That's how she knew about lying on top of each other." 

Mulder gasped. "What?" 

"It seems our daughter is very aware when we become intimate." She shrugged. 

Mulder laughed softly and shook his head. 

"Hey, don't look at me; she's your daughter, Mulder." 

Mulder grinned, obviously proud, then paused. "Do you think she knows about the nanos?" 

"I didn't ask her but I suspect she may." 

Mulder sighed. "All right. If anyone tests her it will be me; but I will want you to be there, Dana. Maybe you can help me with some medical questions." 

"OK, Mulder." 

* * *

Alex and Walter left in the SUV on a fishing trip to give Mulder and Dana time to test their daughter. Alex was relieved he had a chance to leave the cabin. Dana and Walter had kept him cooped up for too long. 

Mulder and Dana played with their daughter, to keep her distracted from the fact that Walter and Alex were gone, and that they would soon be enjoying more than just a carefree afternoon. Jenny seemed oblivious to their nervousness. After some time had passed, Mulder set out a deck of cards, shuffled them, and then picked out three of them. 

"Jenny, do you know what cards I'm holding?" 

Jenny looked at him and shook her head. He sighed. He asked, "Do you know what I'm thinking?" 

She shook her head. Her hands went immediately to the rest of the cards and she studied them a moment before she pulled out the Queen of Hearts. 

"Mommy," she stated matter of factly. 

Then she pulled out the King of Hearts. "Daddy." 

He watched, wondering if she was going to do something special. 

She pulled out the Jack of Clubs. "Awex." 

Then the King of Spades. "Unca Water." 

She then placed the king on top of the jack. "Unca Water wuvs Awex." 

Dana gasped. "Jenny, are Uncle Walter and Alex loving each other?" 

Jenny nodded. 

"Damn!" Dana glared at Mulder for cursing in front of Jenny. 

"You can see Walter and Alex together? Aren't they fishing?" 

Jenny shook her head. "They stopped. Awex kissed Water then they wuved." 

Mulder shook his head. "What is it, Dana?" 

"Do you think it has to do with the nanos?" Dana asked Mulder. 

"Jenny, what did you see before you saw Alex kissing Walter?" 

Jenny shrugged. "Sumfin..." 

"Something inside Alex and Walter?" 

Jenny nodded then looked down at the cards. She grabbed Walter's card and set it away from Alex's. 

"Sumfin here," she touched Walter's card, her finger on the King of Spades' chest, "tickles sumfin here." She pointed to Alex's card, her finger on the Jack of Clubs' chest. 

Dana's eyes widened. "That's the nanos! They must be sending signals to each other from our bodies!" 

Mulder nodded. "I - I just don't know what that means, Dana, except that she can somehow sense when the nanos are excited." He grinned. 

Dana groaned. "Jenny shouldn't stay here. I'm going to take her to mother's..." 

"Dana--" 

"No, Mulder, she shouldn't be here in this sexually charged atmosphere. She doesn't understand it fully and, frankly, I don't think you're 'enlightened' view of sex is healthy for someone so young." 

Mulder looked hurt. "Dana, I haven't said a word to her." 

Dana frowned. "I know, but you don't have to, Mulder. None of us have to say a thing. She can see it herself. And if the nanos are causing us to do a little more ... well ..." She blushed, not wanting to say too much in front of Jenny. 

Mulder sighed. He knew she was right. "Have you checked her for nanos, Dana?" 

She shook her head. "No, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to, but it looks like I will." 

Jenny's eyes widened, knowing they were talking about her, but not understanding what all the fuss was about. 

"Come on, sweetie; let's go to the laundry room." 

Dana took her little girl's hand and they left Mulder contemplating what Jenny's abilities meant. If she could see the nanos reacting, maybe it was because her nanos were different in some way. He was very curious exactly what way the nanos were different. Had they 'evolved' in Jenny? Why would she need to know about the activities of other nanos? The only thought that made any sense was that she would know in a sense what was going on around her - know when nano infected people were close by. Maybe as she became older her ability would improve to include more than just sexual activity when the nanos were the most active. As the far fetched notion of Jenny becoming a nano detector superhero took on grandiose proportions in his mind, he decided that maybe they would just have to wait and see how her ability improved over the years. 

He sighed. He hated the fact his sweet little girl could still be a victim of experimentation if her talents were ever revealed. Nanotechnology would become far more prevalent as she matured. He wished that she could become an obscure medical technologist in a lab somewhere and never have to be under any organization's watchful eyes like he had been. 

* * *

"Mulder, take Jenny to the swing Walter built for her. I need to study the nanos a bit longer. I think I will try a few things then compare them to Walter's." 

Mulder nodded. He was glad to have a distraction from his more morose thoughts. Mulder picked up Kit in his basket and Jenny smiled. She always liked to play with Kit. 

As they walked out of the cabin, Walter and Alex drove up. Jenny ran to the SUV and clapped her hands at seeing them. 

"Kisses!" she squealed, lifting her arms to Walter. 

Walter bent to pick her up and kissed her soundly. "How's my sweet little angel?" 

"Good! Daddy's going to take me swinging." 

"He is? May I come too?" 

She giggled. "Yes!" 

Walter lifted his brows at Mulder who nodded his head. Walter sighed. "Dana's checking her out?" 

Mulder nodded. "It may take awhile but she'll probably still want to take Jenny to her mother's." 

"Maybe it's for the best," interjected Alex. 

Mulder pouted. Walter pulled his lover to him and kissed the pout off his face. "Come on. Let's have some fun with her before Dana steals her away." 

They all walked to the swing, knowing Dana needed her space while she worked. 

* * *

After a long sweaty, fun-filled afternoon of swinging, singing, playing hide-and-seek and playing helicopter, they all went inside, starving. 

"I think I'll make some stew," Walter announced, not wanting to bother Dana with their evening meal. 

Alex brought Dana some tea that he knew she liked as she worked. He watched her working before disturbing her. Dana looked so beautiful to her fianc with her glasses on, her hair pulled back behind her ears and her total focus on what she was doing. He sighed, thoroughly in love. 

Dana looked up and smiled at the tea in his hand. "For me? You're so wonderful will you marry me?" 

Alex grinned. "Always, beautiful." 

They kissed before she took the tea, sipped it, then went back to work. He watched her for a few more minutes then returned to the kitchen. 

* * *

They had just finished eating; Jenny had gone to her room to play with her dolls, when Dana emerged from the laundry room. All eyes were on her when she sighed and said, 

"Well, I know I'm going to have to study this more fully. I think taking Jenny to my mother's will be a good idea. I can be closer to the labs at work to study the nanos more in depth. On the surface, they machines are different. They seem to function differently in her body than an adult's. I don't know what that means except that I need more time to study them." 

Mulder pouted but didn't object. Alex suddenly looked worried. "Uh, Dana, you're staying there as well?" 

"Well, until I have a better understanding of Jenny's nanos, I think I should remain there. I'll call you every day to see how things are going and if you have any problems, let me know. I'll get here as soon as I can." 

Alex moved closer to Dana and kissed her softly. "I'll miss you every minute your gone, Dana." 

Mulder rolled his eyes but Walter thought the love Alex and Dana felt for each other was wonderful. He smiled at them. 

"You want to leave soon?" 

Dana sighed. She looked away from Alex and nodded at Walter. "Yes, no time like the present." 

"Eat something first, I left you a plate," Walter suggested. 

She agreed and ate while the men in her life helped clean up. Afterwards, Alex held Dana while Walter went to get a few things ready for her. 

Mulder fed Kit then looked at Dana and Alex with sadness and a tinge of regret in his eyes. Walter returned to see that look and decided he would have to talk to his lover when no one else was around. 

* * *

They watched as Dana and Jenny left in the SUV, leaving her car there for them to pick up supplies and whatever they needed. 

"You love them so much, Alex, I can see it," said Walter. 

Alex nodded. "Never thought I could ever have a real family, Walter." 

Mulder clapped Alex on the back. "Don't be so down, Alex. You have me and Walt to keep you company." 

Alex smiled. He grabbed Mulder to him and hugged him. "Thanks, Fox, that means a lot to me." 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, Alex, I know what you're going through." 

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, someone hidden in the woods on the opposite side of the house was taking pictures of them using a telephoto camera. When Mulder, Alex and Walter entered the cabin, the man moved away and called his boss. 

"Sir, I have the photos. Will be there in two hours." He listened for a moment and then replied, "Yes, sir. There is something distinctly odd about them. When we develop the film, we should be able to tell." He listened for another moment then clicked off his cell phone. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Bertie


End file.
